Red Roses & Cream
by Forever.N.Always.X
Summary: A little one-shot about Travis & Katie involving Roses & Cream! Katie had enough of Travis Stoll. He was always there annoying her, bothering her and most of all pranking her. Why her? Everyone said it because he liked her! But that was insane, right? R&R


**Red Roses & Cream**

**Hi, this is my newest one shot about Travis and Katie. It does have a very random title though… Couldn't think of a better one. **

**It does happen while they are reading **_**The Lost Hero**_**, but even if you haven't read my other story it will still make sense. **

**I hope you like it, my first shot at romance… kinda. It's a bit OOC, mainly Travis anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

Katie POV.

It was a typical afternoon at Camp Half-Blood, sword-fighting, archery, getting constantly annoyed by Travis and Connor Stoll. Completely usual, not that I liked the last bit.

However these days it had been different. We had been reading a book, a book that told the future and to be more precise, _our _future.

Even now I was still rather afraid that I was reading about something that was going to happen in only four months. It seemed unreal to be reading into the future.

As I was walking to arts and crafts in the distance I saw two mops of curly brown hair in the distance. _Oh please, _I thought, _not them, not right now. _But of course, it was them. Travis and Connor Stoll, the pranksters of Camp Half-Blood.

As they were sons of Hermes everyone well enough knew to keep a hand on your belongings when they were around, but they always seemed to have a thing for annoying me. Especially Travis. People said it was because he liked me, which I didn't believe. _Not that I would mind if he liked me… _I thought, before shaking the thought off.

I was getting closer to them and I hoped that I could just walk by without them seeing me. It seemed like it could happen since they seemed quite busy fooling around with each other, but no, of course not.

"Yo, Katie!" Travis yelled.

Damn.

I turned around towards the brothers, "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Travis smiled cheekily like he knew something I didn't. I knew that smile. He had done something.

"What did you do, Travis?" I asked, annoyed. I was pretty used to being pranked by them but that didn't meant I liked it any more.

"Nothing," Travis said innocently.

"Don't lie to me, Stoll," I growled. "I know you've done something!"

"And why do you think that?" He asked, stepping closer, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I know you!" I shot back, stepping closer too.

"Oh so you know me now? Last time I heard you hated me, I thought you would wash away every memory you have of me," Travis smirked.

I felt heat coming to my cheeks. I did try but somehow I couldn't forget about Travis… or Connor or course. It wasn't because I liked him, because I definitely didn't like him. But he was kind of cute… his messy, curly hair flopping over his eyes and cheeky brown eyes and crooked, cocky smirk…

_Stop!_ I reminded myself and mentally slapped myself for even thinking about it. Me and Travis? Yeah right, that would _never _happen! Not that I wanted it to happen, it just… wouldn't.

"Oh shut up, Stoll, don't get too cocky. I erase every memory I have of you but somehow you always seem to be there," I growled at him.

"What!" Travis exclaimed, stepping even closer to me, "Are you trying to say I stalk you?"

"Well you always seem to be there, pranking _me, _annoying me!" I exclaimed, stepping closer as well, "Why me? What did I ever do to you?"

By now we were face to face. It was an awkward position but neither of us would back down, neither of us wanted to be the coward.

I could see every detail on his face, the way some of his brown curly hair flopping over his mischievous eyes, his slightly pointy elf looking ears that added to the cheeky look and his pink lips which always seemed to be in a cocky smirk.

"Because your reaction is always the best," He said softly, almost whispering. "The way your eyes narrow, your fists clench and when you're really angry your nose wrinkles in annoyance. But somehow I can always tell that you're not really angry, you don't mind as much as others."

My eyes immediately narrowed, "That's because I get it so much, I get used to it! None the less I hate it, Stoll. But somehow I get the feeling there is more to why _I _always get pranked…" My face was feeling hot and I was sure that I was blushing. I had never really confronted Travis about why I was always singled out, but I do admit I did think about it.

Travis brang his head closer to mine, his eyebrows raising, but I could see the slight blush in his cheeks, "No reason, Gardner. Absolutely no reason."

Our noses were almost touching and I could feel his breath on my face, but I didn't mind. I stared into his eyes, those endless pools of chocolate…

_Snap out of it! _I scolded myself, so I decided to look down, at his lips but that wasn't much easier either. They looked so soft… _I wonder what it would be like to kiss him… _

Travis seemed to be thinking the same thing, and slowly without even realising it our heads became closer, our _lips _became closer, almost touching. One more millimetre and we would be kissing. I would be kissing Travis Stoll. Wait, I would be _kissing Travis Stoll! _

That was it. That was enough. I took a massive step back from a dazed Travis and took a deep breath, shaking my head.

"I've got to go," I muttered, not meeting those chocolate eyes, and then added, "But this isn't over, Stoll!"

With that I walked away. I could feel his eyes boring is to the back of me, and in the distance I heard Connor who hadn't moved or said a single thing through that say, "Woah, well that was… interesting."

I could feel my cheeks still warm and my heart racing. Somehow this seemed so… weird. Like one of those weird stories where the girls drone on about being love-struck and their hearts beating so fast they thought it would pop out. But this… it seemed different.

Did this mean I liked Travis? I mean he was cute and when we were really close I did think about kissing… In fact we _were _almost kissing. But no, that would never happen. Could it? But this _was _Travis. The guy that in the Titan War wanted to loot a candy store instead of fight and interrupted and annoyed all the time while we were reading _The Lost Hero. _

But still somehow I felt something, but I didn't know what it was. It wasn't possible that I liked Travis… was it?

By now I had definitely missed arts and crafts and to be honest I wasn't really in the mood right now, so I was going towards my cabin.

Sighing, I opened the door and stepped inside and walking over to my bed, flopping down on it, sighing. I couldn't believe that Travis and I almost kissed, from what _was _supposed to be a confrontation!

Suddenly I felt something trickling from under my pillow onto my shoulder and dripping down under my top. I shot up quickly and looked at the substance: Cream. Someone had put cream in my bed. A shriek of annoyance and frustration escaped me. Why me!

I lifted up my pillow and found a whole lot of cream everywhere sticking to the covers and pillow case trickling down my bed. I jumped off and wiped myself. It was all over my hair, making it matted and stuck together and on my clothes.

Then I glanced back at the pillow and in the corner under the pillow saw a bright red rose. Cautiously I picked it up; it was one of the most beautiful roses ever, bright, cherry red and the petals were so soft and delicate I was sure they were going to break, but luckily, they didn't.

At the bottom of the rose, taped, was a note which contained a single letter written in black ink: _T_.

Travis.

_Travis POV. _

"I've got to go," Katie said her eyes fierce. "But this isn't over Stoll!"

Katie turned around and stormed away towards her cabin.

"Woah, well that was… interesting." Connor snorted.

I stared as Katie walked away and slowly disappeared into the distance.

I wasn't sure how the conversation went, since it was all a blur. It was the only time that we had actually spoken and she had confronted me, usually Connor was there.

"It really looked like you two were gonna kiss!" Connor exclaimed coming towards me.

I rolled my eyes and punched his arm. Connor was always saying how I liked Katie, which wasn't true. Well, sure she was really attractive and my type, but me and Katie? Pssshhhhttt. No way!

Though when our heads were really close together and I could see every detail of her pretty face, her sparkling green eyes, her dark hair that framed her heart shaped face and her plump pink lips. I do admit that when are faces were so close I was tempted to lean down and kiss her… And I even started too, in the spur of the moment. But no! Sure, everyone said I had a crush on Katie, and so what if I did? I'm not saying that I did but, well, why not? She _was_ a very attractive girl.

As I began to walk back towards the cabins, pretending to listen to Connor going on about how he beat an Apollo camper in battle I heard a loud shriek, from the direction of the Demeter Cabin, Katie. Well, I guess she had found my little surprise. And considering the anger in her voice it would be the cream, not the other one.

I smiled to myself as I thought about her finding that rose. I didn't know why I decided to give that, but somehow I knew that Katie Gardner was different from the other girls. And I liked that.

_**Like it? Hate it? Please tell! It's my first time trying for romance and I know it's short but please tell me whether it is good enough. If enough people like it I might consider making it a little longer, but for now it's going to be a one-shot. **_

_**Hope you liked it (: **_

_**~iiLoveMystiForever.X**_


End file.
